Worse Nightmare
by DelicateBotulinum
Summary: What happens when the dreaded comes true? Sakura finds out just how frightening the warning signs can seem before the catastrophe begins. No pairings as of yet. Rated M for violence and hints to adult situations.


Blood splattered covering a perfect porcelain face. As it made contact with the pale snowy skin a curse was sprung out from between two full pink lips. Not having to long of a time to waste on the appending doom that could come from her identity from being discovered without the regulated Anbu mask.

Flipping backwards and landing on her toes the woman lifted her head, her long candy colored locks creating a curtain that framed her enraged facial features. Her right hand moved towards her weapon pouch. Pulling out multiple kunai she flung them at her target. Without a second to spare she lifted one up in front of her as she charged head first. The Sound-nin threw his body sideways to miss the fatal hit her charka charge would have caused.

His hand reached over his shoulder and swiftly released his katana from its sheath. As he held it out in front of him in his fighting stance, the long blade dripped with the purple poison it had been soaked in. His masked face lifted upwards as he let out a war cry and charged at her with the intent to at least give her a scratch with his blade. Even the tiniest scratch could be fatal with his lethal poison.

Sakura dodged every attack that was aimed at her with the deadly katana. As he advanced forward with swipes and thrusts of his weapon; Sakura flipped, dodged, skidded, and twisted away. Focusing her chakra to her toes she moved to do a large back flip that would put her a great distance away. Unluckily for her a small rock got in her way and caused her to stumble. Taking advantage of her situation and mess up the opposing Sound-nin moved in. Pulling back his arm he thrust it forward and aimed straight for the woman's abdomen.

The woman through her head back as a cry of pain escaped from her. She was helpless beneath him as he pulled out the deadly weapon from her body with a twist. The wind from near by blew through and around the gaping wound. Her body shuddered in pain as it quickly spread through her veins attacking her nerves, arteries, and muscles. She looked up at him through wide emerald orbs that were clouded with tears of pain.

With sheer determination she lifted her shaking body off the ground. Stumbling a few times she reached into her weapon pouch and pulled out a kunai. She held it before her in her quaking hand. Taking a step forward her body started to lurch to the ground. She caught herself and managed to pull herself somewhat back upright. Her enticing eyes narrowed to slits as tears continued to streak down out of the corners of them. As each precious tear fell and made its way down her pale cheeks it cleansed the pathway of the dirt from the long fight she had endured and the travel back to Konoha. She berated herself for not wanting to rest earlier; this had made her sloppy and had dwindled her fighting abilities. On a shaky breath she ground out her promise of death to the ninja. "I will kill you….bef-"

Cut off by his blade being thrown at her and skewering her through the chest and pinning her to the tree, the woman gasped. Her eyes were wide as she stared straight ahead at her opponent. He advanced at her with every step oozing of confidence and pride. When he was standing in front of her he reached out a gloved hand and wrapped it around her throat. "Listen, girly, you will not be able to harm me. Your team abandoned you and left you to die. Your village sent you out on a suicide mission. I hold your pathetic life in my hands. I could leave you here to die in a few minutes time or I could finish you off now." As if to make his point he squeezed on her throat making the woman gasp out in pain. So filled with its dizzying affect she couldn't lift a hand to try and stop him. She was an emotionless doll in his hold. With another squeeze she passed out from the pain, poison and loss of oxygen.

The Sound-nin looked down at her as a sly smirk spread across his features. Wanting to know who this mere little girl was he lifted his other hand and pulled off the last traces of mask that clung to her face. Using his sleeve he wiped off the blood from her perfectly defined cheeks. His eyes widened as the features of this girl registered in his mind. His cruel smile widened at the thought of what this could mean if he let her live and kept her as a hostage. Parting his lips he made a sound echoing that of a bird call. Within seconds his teammates landed a few feet from him. He turned his head towards one in particular. "Hawk, bring this girl back from the brink of death and bind her chakra. She is our hostage and no matter what we will keep her alive and not let her escape from us." This last sentence was directed at the entire squadron. Pulling his katana out of her chest he threw her to the Anbu with the Hawk mask. She soared through the air like a rag doll and landed sloppily in the Anbu's arms. Ordering his team to, "Move out!" he jumped up into the thicket of branches. He led the long trek back to Sound. He knew full well that Hawk could keep up with him even while healing the damaged kunoichi.

**XXX**

Days later from that fight, the pink haired kunoichi woke up to find herself bound to a steal table in what looked like an operating room. She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from screaming out curses. Her emerald eyes scanned the room as her gaze landed on the door it opened. Walking into the sterile room was a team of medics clad in the white uniform. What appeared to be the head medic was a man who looked around forty, had thinning gray hair and a composed expression under his round lenses. Her approached her silently and came up to stand by her right side. The others moved to her left. The man looked down at her with gaze that gave the woman the feeling that she was some test tube experiment; she gulped fearing that she was just that. The head medic lifted a chart by her head and read through everything on it. "Haruno Sakura, eh?" His voice was smooth and calm as he spoke her name with a tinge of surprise. Refusing to answer him she turned her gaze straight up to the ceiling tiles as she stayed silent.

With a sigh the man decided to make a compromise with her. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Just as he said that a door behind her flung open as heavy steps approached her bed. Desperately trying to look at the new comer, Sakura rolled her head back as her eyes followed the direction. Hovering above her was a large built man with a bald head with a permanent scowl etched onto his face. Lifting an arm to take her file from the medic she saw that his arm muscles looked bigger than the expanse of her hands cupped together. "Ah, Izumi so nice to see you again. Its been a long while since we had a special visitor with us." The medic's voice was cheery as he addressed the menacing looking man. Sakura felt the urge to wince as he said 'special visitor'. The new man named Izumi grunted a response.

Sakura felt a pang of fear as she finally took in her situation. She was going into torture and interrogation to get her village's secrets extracted from her. Izumi turned his dark piercing gaze onto her. As his gaze roamed over her body a dark glint sparkled in his eye. He reached down under her table and lifted it so she lay almost vertically from the floor. He moved around in front of her. As his gaze locked with hers he addressed the medic. "Masato, hand me the scalpel." Reaching out his left hand the medic gently placed it on his meaty palm. Lifting it he positioned it in the middle of Sakura's collar bone. Dragging it down he cut straight through the black fabric of Sakura's Anbu uniform until it was just at her navel. The flaps of the material floated back towards her skin. Wanting none of that, Izumi literally ripped it away from her pale skin. As the sound of tearing fabric reached Sakura's ears her eyes widened in fear and surprise.

Izumi's own dark colored ones did too but for a completely different reason. The bounty presented before him was more than he could imagine a skilled kunoichi could posses. He worked as one of Orochimaru's specialist interrogators. But he had the pleasure of working in the dark field of personally extracted information from kunoichis. Given permission to get what he needed no matter how the strategy was he often went as far as putting through a female shinobi through her worse nightmare. All that was left standing between what him and what he wanted was bound cleavage and a pure white lace thong.

Only one thought then passed through Sakura's mind: This was going to be horrific and exactly what every kunoichi has dreaded since the academy days.

* * *

Wow….okay so that was pretty intense and trust me when I started writing it I had no idea where it would go. I blame all the edgy hardcore music I was listening to at the time. I'm putting all my stories on hold until I have some sort of idea what to do with them. Help would be greatly accepted. [: Anywhozers, give a review, please! Tell me what you think and if I should continue or something.

Till next time,

Miss Cailie Rae


End file.
